List of food companies
This is a list of food companies, current and past businesses involved in food production or processing. Africa * All Joy Foods * Bakers (bakery) * BOS Ice Tea * Cevital * Choppies * Clover (dairy) * Colcom Foods * Distell Group Limited * Famous Brands * Golden Web (company) * Kenya Wine Agencies Limited * Les Domaines Agricoles * Meat Corporation of Namibia * Melcom * Nile Breweries Limited * Pioneer Foods * SOMED * Spur Corporation * Tiger Brands * Tilda Uganda * Tongaat Hulett Argentina * Grupo Arcor * Havanna (Argentine company) * La Serenísima * Molinos Río de la Plata * SanCor Australia * Baiada Poultry * Bakers Delight * Balfours * Baskin-Robbins Australia * Beerenberg Farm * Bega Cheese * Bellamy's Australia * Bickford's Australia * Boost Juice * Breadtop * Bulla Dairy Foods * Bundaberg Brewed Drinks * Camperdown Dairy International * Canberra Milk * Darrell Lea * Dick Smith Foods * Ernest Hillier Chocolates * Ferguson Plarre Bakehouses * Frosty Boy * Haigh's Chocolates * Huon Aquaculture * Inghams Enterprises * Isis Central Sugar Mill * Lion Dairy & Drinks * Mrs Mac's Pies * Murray Goulburn Co-operative * Norco Co-operative * Nuttelex * Patties Foods * Preshafood * Retail Food Group * San Remo Macaroni Company * Sanitarium * Schweppes Australia * So Natural * Sustagen * Tassal * The a2 Milk Company * Thomas Foods International * Three Threes Condiments * Warrnambool Cheese and Butter * Weis * Wendy's Supa Sundaes * Wesfarmers Austria * Agrana * Brauerei Ottakringer * Do & Co * Julius Meinl * Manner (confectionery) * Pez * Rauch (company) * Red Bull GmbH Azerbaijan * Bahra Biscuit Factory * Shollar water * Vinagro Belgium * Anheuser-Busch InBev * Cavalier Chocolate * Confiserie Roodthooft * Delhaize Group * Duc d'O * Glacio * Jules Destrooper * John Martin Brewery * Le Pain Quotidien * Leonidas (chocolate maker) * Lotus Bakeries * Meurens * Neuhaus (chocolatier) * Vanparys * Ysco Brazil * Brazilian Fast Food Corporation * BRF S.A. * Copacol * Garoto * Grupo Petrópolis * International Meal Company * JBS S.A. * Marfrig * Vigor S.A. Bulgaria * Sofia Mel * Vitta Foods Canada * Agropur * Bothwell Cheese * Canyon Creek Food Company * Chapman's * Cott * Daiya * Dan-D Foods * Dare Foods * Earth's Own Food Company * Ganong Bros. * Gay Lea * George Weston Limited * Jim Pattison Group * Just Us! * Kawartha Dairy Company * Lassonde Industries * Laura Secord Chocolates * Lester's Foods Ltd. * M&M Food Market * Maple Leaf Foods * Maypole Dairy Products * McCain Foods * Metro Inc. * Mike's Hard Lemonade Co. * MTY Food Group * Nature's Path * Naya Waters * Olymel * Organic Meadow Cooperative * Première Moisson * Premium Brands Holdings Corporation * Purdy's Chocolates * Purity Factories * Recipe Unlimited * Restaurant Brands International * Rogers Sugar * Saputo * Sobeys * SunOpta * Voortman Cookies Caribbean * Nomad Foods Chile * Castaño (bakery) * Compañía de las Cervecerías Unidas * Concha y Toro * IANSA (company) * Soprole China : * Amoy Food * Bright Food * Chaoda Modern Agriculture * COFCO Group * Convenience Retail Asia * Dachan Food (Asia) * Dairy Farm International Holdings * Fufeng Group * Fujian Dali Group * Global Sweeteners * Hangzhou Wahaha Group * Hanwei Group * Huiyuan Juice * Kee Wah Bakery * Kweichow Moutai Company * La Rose Noire * Mengniu Dairy * Shuanghui * Tien Chun Ve-Tsin * Ting Hsin International Group * Uni-President Enterprises Corporation * Viro (company) * Want Want * Xinjiang Chalkis Co.Ltd * Yili Group * Yurun Group * Zoo Holdings Group * Zvečevo Colombia * Alpina Productos Alimenticios * Grupo Nutresa * Postobón * Quala Croatia * Agrokor * Atlantic Grupa * Čakovečki mlinovi * Franck (company) * Koestlin * Kraš * Podravka * Vindija (company) * Zvečevo Denmark * Arla Foods * Carlsberg Group * Chr. Hansen * Co-Ro Food * Danish Agro * Danish Crown AmbA * DAVA Foods * Friis-Holm * Kohberg Bakery Group * Knuthenlund * Løgismose Meyers * Stauning Whisky * Toms International Finland * Atria (company) * Cloetta * Fazer * HKScan * Kaslink Foods * Raisio Group * Valio France * Alter Eco * Amorino (company) * Bel Group * Biscuiterie Saint-Michel * Biscuits Fossier * Bonnat Chocolates * Bonduelle * Bongrain * Castel Group * Comigel * Compagnie des Fromages et RichesMonts * Cooperl Arc Atlantique * Dalloyau * Danone * Daregal * Debauve & Gallais * Délifrance * Elior Group * Fleury Michon * Groupe Bigard * Groupe Doux * Groupe Holder * Groupe Le Duff * Groupe Limagrain * Hédiard * La Vie Claire (company) * Lactalis * Lur Berri * Menier Chocolate * Michel et Augustin * Picard Surgelés * Pernod Ricard * Tereos * The Soufflet Group * Valrhona Germany * Alnatura * Asbach Uralt * August Storck * Bahlsen * Born Feinkost * C. Hahne Mühlenwerke GmbH & Co. KG * Coppenrath & Wiese * Düsseldorfer Löwensenf * Dr. Oetker * Frosta AG * Granini * Halloren Chocolate Factory * Händlmaier * Hans Adler (business) * Haribo * Intersnack * Lorenz Snack-World * Mederer GmbH * Meica * Mestemacher * Müller (company) * Mymuesli * Niederegger * Nordzucker * SARIA * Südzucker * Teekampagne * Teekanne (company) * Waldemar Behn * Wild (company) * Zott (dairy company) Greece * Arapian * Evga S.A * Haitoglou Bros * Ion (chocolate) * KYKNOS S.A. * Melissa S.A. * Mevgal * Miran Pastourma * Papadopoulos (biscuits) * Terkenlis * Vivartia Finland * Fazer * Paulig India * Aavin * Al Nassma Chocolate * Amira Nature Foods * Amul * Banas Dairy * Balaji Wafers * Bikanervala * Bihar State Milk Co-operative Federation * Bisk Farm * Bonn Group of Industries * Britannia Industries * BTW * Cafe Coffee Day * Candico * Creambell * Dabur * Dudhsagar Dairy * Everest Spices * Faasos * The Grand Sweets and Snacks * Haldiram's * Heritage Foods * Idhayam (brand) * Indian dairy products * ITC Limited * Jubilant FoodWorks * Karachi Bakery * Karnataka Milk Federation * Kerala Co-operative Milk Marketing Federation * Kerala Solvent Extractions * KS Oils * Mahashian Di Hatti * Marico * Mavalli Tiffin Room * Meat Products of India * Milk Mantra * Monginis * Morarka Organic * Mother Dairy * MTR Foods * Orissa State Cooperative Milk Producers' Federation * Parle Agro * Parle Products * Patanjali Ayurved * Perigreen * Pulla Reddy Sweets * Punjabi Chandu Halwai Karachiwala * Rajesh Masala * REI Agro Limited * Ruchi Soya * Shanthi Feeds * Skylark Group * Sri Krishna Sweets * Suguna Foods * Suminter India Organics * Tasty Bite * Vadilal Indonesia * Indofood * Mayora Indah Italy * Amedei * Auricchio * Autogrill * Balconi * Balocco (company) * Barilla Group * Bartolo Nardini * Bertagni * Campari Group * Carapelli * Cielo (company) * Cirio * Coppola Foods * De Cecco * Divella * Domori * Elledi * Ferrero SpA * Gelati Cecchi * Giovanni Rana * Girolamo Luxardo * Granarolo (company) * Grom (company) * Guglielmo coffee * Gustobene * La Molisana * Lavazza * Lazzaroni * Loacker * Marzadro Distillery * Massimo Zanetti Beverage Group * Nardini (grappa) * Nonino Grappa * Parmalat * Pernigotti * Polli (company) * Saclà Italia * San Carlo (company) * Sterilgarda * Venchi * Vicenzi * Voiello Ireland * Abbey Cheese Company * Abrakebabra Investments * Ardsallagh Goat Farm * Barry's Tea * Béal Organic Cheese * Bewley's * Bluebell Falls * Burren Smokehouse * Butlers Chocolates * Cahill's Farm Cheese * Carlow Brewing Company * Carrigaline Farmhouse Cheese * C&C Group * Donegal Creameries * Flahavan's * Fyffes * Gleeson Group * Greencore * Hadji Bey * Irwin's Bakery * Kerry Group * Lakeland Dairies * Lyons Tea (Ireland) * Mauds Ice Creams * Murphys Ice Cream * Nobó * Old Bushmills Distillery * Ornua * R&H Hall * Shamrock Foods * Tayto (Northern Ireland) * Tayto (Republic of Ireland) * Valeo Foods Israel * Angel Bakeries * Berman's Bakery * Osem * Prigat * Strauss * Tara * Yehuda Matzos Japan * Ajinomoto * Asahi Breweries * Calbee * Ezaki Glico * Fujimitsu Corporation * Fujiya * House Foods * Kabaya * Kagome * Kikkoman * Kirin Company * LEOC Japan * Maruchan * Maruha Nichiro * Marukome * Meiji Dairies * Meiji Seika * Mizkan * Morinaga * Nippon Flour Mills * Nippon Ham * Nippon Suisan Kaisha * Nissin Foods * Sapporo Brewery * Shidax * Snow Brand Milk Products * Suntory * Tohato * Toyo Suisan * Zensho * Yakult * Yamazaki Baking Kuwait * Americana Group * Kout Food Group Malaysia * BOH Plantations * Felda Global Ventures Holdings * Kart's * Mamee Double-Decker * Munchy's * Polar Ice Cream * Ramly Group * Sabah Tea * Sime Darby * The Italian Baker * United Plantations * Yit Foh Tenom Coffee Mexico * Ah Cacao Real Chocolate * Alpura (company) * Alsea (company) * Grupo Anderson's * Bachoco * Búfalo * Grupo Bimbo * Chilchota Alimentos * Cholula Hot Sauce * Gruma * Grupo Lala * Grupo La Norteñita * Ibarra (chocolate) * Jarritos * Jose Cuervo * La Costeña (food company) * Grupo Lala * Mayordomo * Sidral Mundet * Sigma Alimentos * Valentina (hot sauce) Netherlands * Australian Homemade * AVEBE * Bavaria Brewery * Douwe Egberts * Droste * Efresh.com * FrieslandCampina * Heineken International * Ketel One * Lucas Bols * Nutreco * Remia * Royal Wessanen * Unilever * Vion NV New Zealand * Alliance Group * Chelsea Sugar Refinery * Cookie Time * Emerson's Brewery * Evansdale Cheese * Fonterra * Foodstuffs * Foxton Fizz * Goodman Fielder * Gregg's (New Zealand) * Healtheries * Hubbard Foods * Lewis Road Creamery * Livestock Improvement Corporation * McCashins Brewery * Monteith's * My Food Bag * Progressive Enterprises * Restaurant Brands * Silver Fern Farms * Speight's * Synlait * Talley's Group * Tatua Dairy Company * Tegel Foods * Westland Milk Products * Whitestone cheese * Whittaker's * Wigram Beer * Zealong Norway * Bama Gruppen * Brynild Gruppen * Cermaq * Coop Norge * Den Lille Nøttefabrikken * Drammens Is * Felleskjøpet * Fjordland * Friele * Gartnerhallen * Hennig-Olsen Iskremfabrikk * HOFF Norske Potetindustrier * Hval Sjokoladefabrikk * Isklar * Kavli * Kavli Trust * Lerum (company) * Maarud * Nora Industrier * Nortura * Norway Royal Salmon * Orkla Group * SalMar * Synnøve Finden * Tine (company) * Vinmonopolet Pakistan * Dalda * Engro Corporation * Fauji Foundation * Gourmet Foods * Mitchell's Fruit Farms Limited * Murree Brewery * National Foods Limited * OMORÉ * Pakola * Shan Food Industries * Shezan International Peru * Ajegroup * Alicorp * Corporación Lindley S.A. * Don Jorge * Enrique Cassinelli and Sons * La Iberica Philippines * CDO Foodsphere * Century Pacific Food * Figaro Coffee Company * Jollibee * Mama Sita's Holding Company * Max's of Manila * Monde Nissin * Liwayway Holdings Company (Oishi) * Republic Biscuit Corporation * RFM Corporation * San Miguel Corporation ** San Miguel Food and Beverage * Serenitea * SL Agritech Corporation * Universal Robina Poland * AmRest * Hortex * Indykpol * Kamis * Maspex * Tymbark (company) * Winiary (company) Portugal * Cerealis * Cofaco * Conservas Ramirez * Conserveira do Sul * Delta Cafés * Frulact * Grupo RAR * Lactogal * Sovena Group * Sumol + Compal * Valouro Russia * Babayevsky (company) * Cherkizovo * Inmarko * Krasny Oktyabr Open Joint-Stock Company * Puin (brand) * Rot Front Open Joint-Stock Company * Wimm-Bill-Dann Foods Saudi Arabia * Almarai * Nadec * Savola Group Serbia * Bambi * BIP Brewery * Imlek a.d. * Knjaz Miloš a.d. * La Fantana * Mlekara Subotica * Nectar d.o.o. * Rubin (company) * Štark * Swisslion Group * Zaječarsko pivo Singapore * ABR Holdings * Aalst Chocolate * Asian Home Gourmet * Ayam Brand * Bee Cheng Hiang * Bengawan Solo (company) * BreadTalk * Killiney Kopitiam * Tee Yih Jia * Udders (ice cream) * Ya Kun Kaya Toast * Yeo Hiap Seng South Korea * CJ Group * Crown Confectionery * Doosan Corporation * Gyeonggi Snack Company * Hollys Coffee * Jeongin Food * Joeun Food * Korea Tobacco & Ginseng Corporation * Lotte Confectionery * Nongshim * Orion Confectionery * Ottogi * Pulmuone * Samyang Food * Seoul Milk * Snackbox Food Holdings * SPC Group * Sulbing * Tory Food * Vilac * Yeolmae Food Spain * BEHER (ham) * Borges Mediterranean Group * Calidad Pascual * Campofrío Food Group * Ebro Foods * Galletas Gullón * Grupo Calvo * Kalise Menorquina * Mahou-San Miguel Group * Nutrexpa * Osborne Group * Pescanova * Quely * San Nicasio * Ta-Tung Sri Lanka * Cargills (Ceylon) PLC * Ceylon Biscuits Limited * Ceylon Cold Stores * Daintee * Maliban Biscuit Manufactories Limited * Pelwatte Sugar Industries PLC Sweden * AarhusKarlshamn * Abba Seafood * Arla Foods * Cloetta * Engelholms Glass * Findus * Gunnar Dafgård * Lantmännen * Mackmyra Whisky * Norrmejerier * Pågen * Polarbröd * Roberts * SIA Glass * Wasabröd Switzerland * Barry Callebaut * Bell Food Group * Cailler * Chiquita Brands International * Coffee World * Coop (Switzerland) * Delica (enterprise) * Emmi AG * Franches-Montagnes Brewery * Hero Group * La Clandestine Absinthe * Lindt & Sprüngli * Max Felchlin * Migros * Nestlé * Ricola * Rivella * Schweizer Getraenke AG, Obermeilen * Confiserie Sprüngli * Tetra Laval * Tropenhaus Frutigen * Unser Bier * Villars-Maitre-Chocolatier Taiwan * Dachan Food * HeySong Corporation * Hsin Tung Yang * Kimlan Foods * Kuo Yuan Ye * Ting Hsin International Group * Tingyi (Cayman Islands) Holding Corporation * Uni-President Enterprises Corporation * Want Want * Wei-Chuan Food Corporation Thailand * Boon Rawd Brewery * Charoen Pokphand Foods * Est Cola * Khon Kaen Sugar * Minor International * Mitr Phol * Osotspa * Red Bull * Tao Kae Noi * Thai President Foods * Thai Union Group * ThaiBev Trinidad and Tobago * Bermudez Biscuit Company * Carib Brewery * Flavorite Ice Cream * House of Angostura * K.C. Confectionery Limited * Kiss Baking Company Limited * S. M. Jaleel and Company * Solo Beverage Company Turkey * Apikoğlu * Efes Beverage Group * Gulsan * Kristal Kola * Mado (food company) * Tekel Birası * Yıldız Holding Ukraine * Chumak (company) * Khortytsia (company) * Konti Group * Kremenchukm'yaso * Nemiroff * Obolon (company) * Roshen * Sandora * Soyuz-Viktan * Svitoch * Yarych Confectionery * ZhL United Kingdom * 2 Sisters Food Group * A. E. Rodda & Son * A.G. Barr * Antonelli Bros Ltd * Associated British Foods * Bakkavör * Bates Dairy * Baxters * Ben's Cookies * Benugo * Bernard Matthews Ltd * Bompas & Parr * Booker Group * Brace's Bakery * Brains Brewery * Britvic * Burton's Biscuit Company * Charbonnel et Walker * Clark's Pies * Co-op Food * Compass Group * Connoisseur's Bakery * Cook Trading * Cooplands * Cranswick plc * Dairy Crest * Delamere Dairy * Devro * Dietary Foods Ltd * Divine Chocolate * Druckers Vienna Patisserie * F. Duerr & Sons * Fox's Confectionery * Fiendish Feet * First Milk (company) * Fivemiletown Creamery * Gelato Italia * Ginsters * Goldenfry * Greene King * Graze (company) * Grodzinski Bakery * Gü * Higgidy * Hope and Greenwood * Hovis * HR Bradfords * Irwin's Bakery * Jordans (company) * Konditor & Cook * Lion Capital LLP * Lloyd Maunder * Loch Duart * Mackie's * McCowan's * Metcalfe's Food Company * Michton * Millie's Cookies * Moo Free Limited * Mornflake * Neal's Yard Dairy * Oakhouse Foods * Peppersmith * Peter's Food Services * Plum Baby * Pork Farms * Pukka Herbs * Pukka Pies * Premier Foods * Princes Group * Quiggin's * R&R Ice Cream * Rakusen's * Restaurant Group * Riverford * Roadchef * Rowse Honey * SABMiller * Sainsbury's * Samworth Brothers * Sayers (bakery) * Scotty Brand Ltd * A. L. Simpkin & Co. Ltd * Skinny Candy * Slimming World * Square Pie * SSP Group * Stoats Porridge Bars * Swizzels Matlow * Tangerine Confectionery * Tate & Lyle * Tesco * Tunnock's * Tyrrells (crisps) * Ummah Foods * Vestey Group * Waitrose * Walkers' Nonsuch * Walkers Shortbread * Warburtons * Warrens Bakery * Welcome Break * Whitbread * Whitby Seafoods Ltd * Wilkin & Sons * William Jackson Food Group * Wrights Pies * Yeo Valley (company) United States Bakery * Alvarado Street Bakery * Arizmendi Bakery * Au Bon Pain * Avalon International Breads * Big Apple Bagels * Blue Chip Cookies * Boudin Bakery * Breadsmith * Carlo's Bake Shop * Cavanagh Company * The Claxton Bakery * Collin Street Bakery * Crumbs Bake Shop * Flowers Foods * Great Harvest Bread Company * Italian People's Bakery * King's Hawaiian * Kossar's Bialys * La Segunda Central Bakery * Le Macaron * Levain Bakery * Liz Lovely * Martin's Famous Pastry Shoppe, Inc. * Mrs. Fields * Orwasher's bakery * Racine Danish Kringles * Schmidt Baking Company * Semifreddi's Bakery * Sprinkles Cupcakes * Sunbeam Bread * United States Bakery * Voodoo Doughnut * Westminster Cracker Company Cereal & grain * The Andersons * Archer Daniels Midland * Bob's Red Mill * Bunge Limited * Cargill * CHS Inc. * ContiGroup Companies * Fuji Food * Gavilon * King Arthur Flour * Kuli Kuli, Inc. * The Leavitt Corporation * Little Crow Foods * Love Grown Foods * MFA Incorporated * Magnolia Bakery * Monsanto * Peanut Butter & Co. * POET * Revival Soy * Riceland Foods * Two Degrees Food * U.S. Mills * United Cooperative Confectionery * Abdallah Candies * Amano Artisan Chocolate * American Licorice Company * Annabelle Candy Company * Askinosie Chocolate * Boyer Brothers * Brach's * Brown and Haley * Carolina Foods * Chagrin Falls Popcorn Shop * Chocolove * Dagoba Chocolate * Dan's Chocolates * Dylan's Candy Bar * Friesinger's Candies * Georgetown Cupcake * Gertrude Hawk Chocolates * Giambri's Quality Sweets * Goetze's Candy Company * Guittard Chocolate Company * Idaho Candy Company * Impact Confections * Jelly Belly * Joyva * Just Born * Kegg's Candies * Mast Brothers * Marich Confectionery * Reed's Candy * Rocky Mountain Chocolate Factory * Sanders Confectionery * Sarris Candies * Scharffen Berger Chocolate Maker * Schimpff's Confectionery * See's Candies * Smarties Candy Company * Somebody's Mother's Chocolate Sauce * Spangler Candy Company * Taza Chocolate * TCHO * Unreal Brands * The Warrell Corporation * Whetstone Chocolates * Whitman's Dairy * All American Foods * Alpenrose Dairy * Aurora Organic Dairy * Bittersweet Plantation Dairy * BelGioioso Cheese * Blue Bell Creameries * Brewster Dairy * Byrne Dairy * Cabot Creamery * Cal-Maine * Cass-Clay * Chaseholm Farm Creamery * Clover Stornetta Farms * Cowgirl Creamery * Crystal Creamery * Cypress Point Creamery * Dairy Farmers of America * Darigold * DCI Cheese Company * Dean Foods * Ellsworth Cooperative Creamery * Galliker's * Gossner Foods * Grafton Village Cheese Company * Happy Cow Creamery * Hershey Creamery Company * Hilmar Cheese Company * Horizon Organic * HP Hood * Joseph Gallo Farms * Junket (company) * Land O'Lakes * Leprino Foods * Lifeway Foods * Marin French Cheese Company * Maytag Dairy Farms * Murray's Cheese * Nature's Harmony Farm * Organic Valley * Penn State University Creamery * Pierre's Ice Cream Company * Point Reyes Farmstead Cheese Company * Prairie Farms Dairy * Sargento * Schoep's Ice Cream * Schreiber Foods * Shamrock Farms * Siggi's Dairy * Smiling Hill Farm * SmithFoods * Straus Family Creamery * Sunshine Dairy * Sweet Grass Dairy * Rogue Creamery * Tillamook County Creamery Association * United Dairy Farmers * Vermont Creamery * Wainwright Dairy * Winchester Cheese Company * Winder Farms * Wisconsin Cheeseman * Yancey's Fancy * Yarnell Ice Cream Co. Drink * A-Treat Bottling Company * Adirondack Beverages * American Beverage Association * Appalachian Brewing Company * Arizona Beverage Company * Bai Brands * Boylan Bottling Company * Brown-Forman * Castle Brands * Cawy Bottling Company * Crunk Energy Drink * Day's Beverages * Guayakí (company) * Hint Water * Hosmer Mountain Soda * Ice River Springs * Jones Soda * Kern's (beverage company) * Kristian Regale * Luzianne * Manhattan Special * Martinelli's * Matt Brewing Company * Molson Coors Brewing Company * Monarch Beverage, Inc. * National Beverage * Natrona Bottling Company * Numi Organic Tea * Old Orchard Brands * Oogavé * Peet's Coffee & Tea * Poland Spring * Polar Beverages * Premama * R. Torre & Company, Inc. * Red Diamond * Steaz * Street King (drink) * Suja Juice * Talking Rain * Tavalon Tea * Tazo * Turkey Hill (company) * Tröegs Brewing Company * Vanberg & DeWulf * White Rock Beverages * Who's Your Daddy, Inc. Foods Processing (not frozen) * Bruce Foods * Brynwood Partners * Bush Brothers and Company * Catterton Partners * Cherrybrook Kitchen * Colavita * Cuisine Solutions * Deep Foods * Eden Foods Inc. * Flagship Food Group * Goya Foods * Gustobene * Isaly's * Krinos Foods * Kronos Foods * La Loma Foods * Luck's Incorporated * Manischewitz * Newman's Own * Richelieu Foods * Rhee Bros., Inc. * Rosa Food * Sclafani Foods * Seneca Foods * Streit's * Tabatchnick * Trappey's Hot Sauce (B&G Foods) * Vitarroz * A. Zerega's Sons, Inc. Frozen foods * Amy's Kitchen * Bellisio Foods * Captain Ken's Foods * Edwards Baking * Fred's Frozen Foods * K&N's Foods USA * Mrs. T's Pierogies * Peas of Mind * Pero Family Farms Food Company * Reser's Fine Foods * Rhino Foods * Ruiz Foods * Schwan Food Company Fruits & vegetables processing * The Bauman Family * Blue Diamond Growers * Buddy Fruits * Calavo Growers * Del Monte Foods * Dole Food Company * Driscoll's * Floyd Wilcox & Sons, Inc. * Franklin Baker Company * Fresh Del Monte Produce * Frieda's Inc. * Hollandia Produce * Idahoan Foods * Limoneira * Maui Pineapple Company * The Morning Star Company * Ocean Spray (cooperative) * Organically Grown Company (Oregon) * Pero Family Farms Food Company * Red Gold * Simple and Crisp * Sunkist Growers, Incorporated * Taylor Farms * Turbana (company) * Wish Farms Meats processing * Boar's Head Provision Company * Burgers' Smokehouse * Columbus Salame * D'Artagnan (Food Company) * Dakota Beef * Daniele, Inc. * Dietz & Watson * Empire Kosher * Foster Farms * Hatfield Quality Meats * Heritage Foods USA * Hormel * Kansas City Steak Company * Kiolbassa Sausage * Koch Foods * Koegel Meat Company * Lobel's of New York * Marathon Enterprises, Inc. * Molinari's * National Beef Packing Company * Niman Ranch * Norbest * Nueske's Applewood Smoked Meats * Omaha Steaks * Parker House Sausage Company * Pat LaFrieda Meat Purveyors * Perdue Farms * Plumrose USA * Robertson's Hams * Tallgrass Beef Company * Usinger's * Zacky Farms Restaurant * B.R. Guest * Bloomin' Brands * Bravo Brio Restaurant Group * The Briad Group * Brinker International * Darden Restaurants * Del Frisco's Restaurant Group * Delaware North * Dine Brands Global * Dunkin' Brands * Lettuce Entertain You Enterprises * McDonald's * Global Franchise Group * Landry's, Inc. * Luby's * Oberweis Dairy * Ovation Brands * Panera Bread * Real Mex Restaurants * Restaurants Unlimited Inc * Roark Capital Group * Sentinel Capital Partners * Starbucks * Stockade Companies * The Wendy's Company * Yum! Brands Foods distribution & retail * Albertsons * Dot Foods * Gordon Food Service * Performance Food Group * Kroger * Publix * Reyes Holdings * Saladino's Inc * SuperValu (United States) * US Foods * Walmart * Winder Farms * Winn Dixie * Whole Foods Market Snack foods * Axium Foods * Beer Nuts * Blair's Sauces and Snacks * Casa Sanchez Foods * Charles Chips * Dakota Style * Elmer's Fine Foods * Golden Flake * Mrs. Fisher's * J & J Snack Foods * Jel Sert * Kar's Nuts * Martin's Potato Chips * McKee Foods * Mike-sell's * Oberto Sausage Company * Old Dutch Foods * Robert's American Gourmet Food * Rudolph Foods * Shearer's Foods * Snak King * Snyder's-Lance * Thanasi Foods * Utz Quality Foods * Wise Foods * Wyandot Snacks Spices & condiments * Badia Spices * Basic Food Flavors * Crystal Hot Sauce * Dave's Gourmet * Dog-Gone Sauce * Frank's RedHot * French's * Frontier Natural Products Co-op * Gold Pure Food Products Co. * Herlocher Foods * Huy Fong Foods * J&D's Down Home Enterprises * McCormick & Company * Mezzetta * Mrs. Cubbison's Foods * Mt. Olive Pickle Company * Odell's * Olivio Premium Products * Plochman's * Pompeian, Inc. * Pure Indian Foods * Reily Foods Company * Silver Spring Foods * Solo Foods * Tabasco sauce * Tapatío hot sauce * Texas Pete * Urban Accents * Wickles * Wing-Time Sugar refining * Amalgamated Sugar Company * American Crystal Sugar Company * American Sugar Refining * Michigan Sugar * Spreckels Sugar Company * US Sugar Corporation * Western Sugar Cooperative Worldwide * Campbell Soup Company * ConAgra Foods * General Mills * Hain Celestial Group * The Coca-Cola Company * The Hershey Company * Hormel * Ingredion * The J.M. Smucker Company * Kellogg's * Kraft Heinz * Keurig Dr Pepper * Mars, Incorporated * T. Marzetti Company * McCormick & Company * Monarch Beverage Company * Mondelez International * PepsiCo * Post Holdings * Rich Products * Seaboard Corporation * TreeHouse Foods * Tootsie Roll Industries * Tyson Foods * WhiteWave Foods * Zevia Venezuela * Alimentos La Giralda * Chocolates El Rey * Empresas Polar Vietnam * An Giang Coffee * Bien Hoa Sugar * Cuulong Fish * Habeco (Hanoi Beer) * Hai Ha Confectionery * Hanoimilk * Highlands Coffee * Huda Beer * Hue Beer * Kinh Do Corporation * Sabeco (Saigon Beer) * Trung Nguyên * Vinacafe * Vinamilk See also * List of bakeries * List of brand name food products * List of food cooperatives Category:Lists Food companies * Food